


Flavor

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Kuromomo Week 2014 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to figure out his favorite flavor of ice cream. for kuromomoweek day #2: ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavor

Because the west horizon was colored by the spread of pinkish thin, like painted by soft brush of cloud, she decided to come home with a jumbo cup of strawberry ice cream with raspberry slices. The softness of sky was a trigger for a sudden need of strawberry.

And luckily, her husband who wasn't accustomed to coming home first like this, seemed happy of what she brought for him.

Satsuki concluded, after seeing his alluring smile when muttering a humble _thank you_ before taking a spoonful of the cold serving, that he was fond of this taste of ice cream.

Knowing him for years hadn't given her the fact of which ice cream flavor that he liked, yet she gladly accepted the fact the finally found it out on their first week as newlyweds.

 _Okay_ , she said while smiling, she would just buy this flavor since both of them liked it.

.

 _The strawberry one was out of stock_ , the girl on ice cream booth said apologetically.

"Nothing left anymore?" her eyes scanned the big box contained a bunch of ice cream carefully, hoping there was one left hiding under the others, hoping the shopkeeper was wrong.

"We are so sorry, but you can have this one. This is the newcomer, mango-flavored, it is fresh and I bet that you will like it too."

Having no choice, finally she exchanged her money with the ice cream.

Eventually, it was not a problem which she had a big anxiety on.

"Mango sounds nice," said Tetsuya while staring at her placing the cup on the dining table. "I'll love it for sure."

She took a peek when he enjoying the frozen mix of milk and mango. He seemed loving the taste until the level of 'I won't leave until nothing left' that she read clearly on his eyes.

"You love it, Tetsu- _kun_?"

"Sure. Thank you for buying it."

The way he eating spoon by spoon drove her into a bewilderment.

Which flavor he liked the most? Both? Or what?

.

The other weekend had no tight schedule on the list of the two. Satsuki suggested a newly-opened ice cream cafe near her workplace to him. The hectic works after the honeymoon had tired her a lot.

"I want this bubblegum ice cream with blueberry topping and strawberry waffle," then she averted her gaze from the menu book to his figure. "How about you, Tetsu- _kun_? There is a lot of strawberry ice cream combination here."

He took a little bit long time enough to choose. He ended her waiting by saying, "I'd like to choose the chocolate one with raspberry topping, please. Thank you."

And the answer popped out the same question in her head. His favorite was still a mystery, then. The curiosity killed her. Being his wife without knowing the detail of what he liked and what he loved also his taste hurted her a little.

"Don't you like the strawberry one, Tetsu- _kun_?"

"I love every flavor of ice cream ...."

His words sent a relief to her. At least, he wasn't a picky eater, and it must be obvious that he would love every taste she brought for him.

"—when I enjoy it with you."

"Eh?"

"People said that you will be happy in every moment you spend with your loved one. You must be understand," the curve of his smile contained no doubtfulness. He leaned a bit towards her figure, "And I won't mind having any kind of had cream as long as I'm with you."

Satsuki chuckled, "Tetsu- _kun_ , you are exaggerating it too much."

He shut her with a soft, chaste peck on her lips.

"I think the upcoming ice cream won't taste sweet anymore," she stated after he drew back. "I already have a sweet appetizer."


End file.
